


Pet Names

by crowley_is_a_queen



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Even after a year together, Monty isn’t prepared for Percy’s newest pet name.(idk what the hell I just wrote lmao)





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not certain I wrote something coherent. I'm tired. Enjoy...  
> (Spoilers for Lady's Guide sorta not really)

Percy loves to give Monty pet names. ‘Lover boy’, ‘Handsome’, ‘Sweetheart’. But never ‘Darling’. ‘Darling’ is the name Monty uses for everyone. Percy wants to stand out. Pet names would come about at random moments. Laying together in the morning, while eating dinner, sometimes even in the throws of passion. Monty loves it. Especially knowing Percy never, ever used pet names before the Tour. 

This particular day, Percy woke alone. It was specifically odd because both Felicity and Monty were gone and the sun was barely in the sky. 

Shrugging it off, he got out of bed and put the kettle on, changing into his rather casual uniform for work. Although he didn’t leave until 11, he liked to be prepared early.

As the sun moved into the sky further, Percy read a few chapters in a book, tuned his violin, and had a chat with the milkman. Still no Monty, or Felicity, in sight. 

Half past ten. It was at half past ten that the door handle turned, the lock clicked and a shivering, soaked Monty came into view. 

“She’s gone! Perce, she’s completely gone! Boarded a ship with that pirate woman o’ Scipio’s!

Shivering, soaked, and angry.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Percy hopped off the bed. He hurriedly made his way to Monty, closing the door.

“The bloody docks! I was this close to getting her when some drunk idiot pushed me into the water!” The young man continued to complain when his love muttered something. 

“What was that, dear?”   


“Maybe the drunk idiot was a ghost of Monty Past.”   


“Are you really focusing on that right now?”   


“Well, that and getting his coat hung up to dry before it starts to mold.” 

“It won’t mold, that’s ridiculous.” Percy ignored him, pulling Monty’s arm through the second coat sleeve and throwing it over his arm momentarily.

“Now get in bed and I’ll bring you some tea.”

“Aren’t you upset about Felicity?!”

“I had an odd sense she was going to do what she wanted if you liked it or not.” Percy started moving Monty subtly toward the bed.

“I was starting to come around on the idea and then some bloody fool sent me careening into the bay!”

Percy pulled a wood-carved hanger out of their closet and hung the sopping wet coat on it, then hooked it on a small pole jutting out of the wall. This is where he always hung drying clothes. 

“Monty Newton, you will be the death of me.” He hadn’t realized what he said. Monty had.

“... What did you call me?”

Percy thought for a moment. “I was a bit.. Spaced out. What did I call you?” He chuckled.

“You… you called me Monty Newton.”   
“Did I?” Percy turned, looking dumbstruck.

“Yeah, you said something along the lines of ‘Monty Newton, you’ll be the death of me yet.’”

“Oh.. well.. I suppose, personally, it sounds better to my ear than Monty Montague.” He mustered a smile.

“Can you say it again, maybe?” Any anger at his sister had temporarily disappeared, it seemed. 

“Monty Newton.” Percy said slowly, approaching the bed where Monty had sat up. 

“I really like that.”   


“Do you? Maybe I’ll have to say it more often, then.” Leaning down, Percy tipped his lover’s chin up and gave him a short kiss; something that he knew would leave the other longing for more. Monty grabbed his arm. 

“Stay. Please. They won’t mind if you’re a couple of minutes late.” It was already 10:50. Unless he was very lucky, he was already going to be late.

“I was already out a few days on sickness, they’ll mind. But enjoy  _ your  _ day off, my darling Mr Newton.” Percy replied merrily, pulling from his friend’s grip easily. 

“Dinner on the table at…”   


“5, please. Maybe we can go out tonight.”   


“I would enjoy nothing more.”  And the smile that Monty gave his love was one Percy would float on for the rest of the day.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> okay bye folks! kudos and comment and whatever.. It's very early in the morning. btw this is my first time writing 3rd person in a while tell me if it lapses into 1st person pov at any point lol.  
> (Also is anyone else annoyed that some people have read Gentleman's Guide to Getting Lucky, but some haven't?)


End file.
